First few
by A Stranger 0.0
Summary: Alex Rider arrives in San Francisco and nobody knows what will happen next. Post Scorpia Rising, might be really boring but I'm working on it, okay? Probably OOC a bit, it's hard to manage him. Have fun!


**My first ff, hope you don't bore... **

First day

When they first arrived at the airport, passboard control had been sceptic. No other information than name, birthday, sex and birthplace came up on the slightly bored man's screen. In the end Mr Pleasure had managed to convince the male that all was right though. After that everything had gone over board quite swiftly, much to Alex' suprise.

As soon as the pair reached the visitor-area, Alex felt himself wrapped in his girlfriend's thight embrace. Almost unwillingly, a smile tugged at his lips.

Edward Pleasure grinned at his two 'children' and met his wife with a quick peck on the cheak and a word of greeting.

The way home was spent in silence in the car, but it wasn't entiarly unpleasent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the evening had been a little awkward though.

Alex' latest bad experiences had been catching the Pleasure's attention by weighing down heavily on their shoulders. Dinner was filled with weather, jobs and other meaningless smalltalk. Normally, Sabina would have just looked at her boy and could immediatly tell what he was feeling, but not now. MI6 hadn't told her parents everything and her parents hadn't told Sabina all _they_ knew, so she knew next to nothing.

_No matter_, Sabina told herself,_ I have to be there for him, however little I know. It must be enough._

XxxxxxX

Alex was currently lying in his new bed, when a knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts.

_Even a simple knock on the door feels so different... But it's the same, somehow, too..._

''Come in'' He said quietly. It was late, after all.

The slim figure of Sabina Pleasure slipped through the frame and without any further invatation she snaked herself under the covers and snuggled her head into his cheast.

Alex dug his face into her vanilla hair and whispered ''I missed you''

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Xxx

**Now for the actual... thing. Um. Enjoy my totally made up image of an American school. I'll apolagize beforehand. Sorry.**

Xxx

Alex knocked on the principal's office' door lighly. He remembered the last time he had been in a principal's room... He had been summuned there to talk about how he could catched up with all the classes he'd missed but the conversation had soon turned to an unnerving questioning about his frequent absenses. Alex innerly shuddered at the mere memory of the director looking at him over half-moon glasses **(not Dumbledore, no)** and himself trying to tell the older that all that it said on the doctor's papers was true and no, he had no idea when he had turned into such a cold-catcher-kinda-person so suddenly, really.

A soft 'Comin' startled him from his thoughts. He almost expected the wooden door to creek loudly, but luckily, the janitor was doing a good job with oiling hinges.

Behind a modern-looking secretary desk (birchwood, as Alex noticed), sat a modern-looking secretary. Her light-brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached just over her shoulders and a few freckles dotted the smooth skin above her eyebrows.

Caramel eyes lit up as they met **whatevercolorofeyesalexhasi'mtolazytolook .**

''You must be Alex, right?'' she asked, her scott-hinting accent surprising the yooth a little. He nodded and tried a smile, only managing so on the left corner of his mouth.

The young secretary giggled a little and a blush crept up her cheeks. ''Pleased to meet you Alex, I'm Annie.''

''Uhm... Yeah. Lovely to make your acquaintance. I'm supposed to meet the head master...?''

The lady, Annie, nodded herself out of a staring-daze and pointed to a grey door to her right. ''Just knock and he'll call you in'' she sang with good nature.

Soon after the young Rider had knocked, he heard a muffled reply from inside and took that as an invatation.

The office was quite large-at least larger than the principal's office in Alex' old school-with what Alex noticed must be student's artworks plastering the walls. At first our hero was almost blinded by the oceans of paintings, scetches and even just the smallest 'evil teacher' doodles.

**Btw, this is how I would make my office look like if I were a head master, kehe.**

A man of around 50 looked up from a piece of paper he was holding and grinned warmly at the newcomer.

''You are Mr Rider, eh? Well, my name is Adam Parkinson. So,''-he reached out to Alex' hand and shook it-''you'll be going to class room 112 right now.'' Adam Parkinson paused for a moment, frowning, then started again.

''Okay, wait, I'll start at the beginning... Welcome to the United States Of America! I must admit that you're my first student in to have moved from a whole differnt continent and I hope I won't do anything wrong or something. Well. Uhhhm. Ah yes, my secretary prepared a schedule for you. First class is in 112, you're gonna have to ask young Miss Annie where that is.''

The man sighed as if in defeat and shot Alex a small, apologetic (**how do u spell that?**) look from between the fingers of his right hand.

Alex looked back at him owlishly. He was a little perplex at **(about,... whateva word actually fits,...)** the so-called 'head master''s obvios (**ARGH so many words I have no intention of looking up!**) lack of proffesionalism.

Adam Parkinson seemed to notice the boy's discomfort and chuckled lightly.

''Ah, you see Mr Rider, you have entered this school at not the best timing imaginable. I must admit that I am merely the real principal's brother. I'm filling in on William's day off- William being my brother of course -because I owe him. So I myself have no experience in this line of buisness at all whatsoever. But don't worry that undoubtly very clever head of yours- the real head of this school is a god in his little school-job universe. It's just that you seem to be enrolling on such an unfortunate date and have to put with my... badness for now.''

Alex Rider (who had been listening intently with his head cocked slightly to his left side through the entire mini-monologe **(stop using words like that. Stop using words like that. Stop using...)** ) gave a tryout smile at this and awnsered with his quite prominent british accent:

''That's no problem for me, Mr Parkinson, no problem at all. You look to me like you're doing your best and it's always the spirit that counts, isn't it?''

The elder laughed and handed him a sheet of paper. ''That's for your locker application, boy. Go tell Annie she's to give you your shedule and then hurry to the room I've already forgotten again!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex arrived at the class room a rough 8 minutes later, brand new shedule and locker key in hand. He quickly stuffed both into his right back jeans pocket and knocked four times. Once he heard a muffled ''Yes?'' over the gentle chit-chat in the room, he pushed the doorhandle down and the door open.

All noise died down as he entered. Except from complete and utter silence, he was also greeted by the teacher-esc smile of a woman in her early forties with wavy brown hair and kind, yet somehow a bit stressed, eyes.

''So you're the new kid, Alex, I presume?''

The kid in question nodded, feeling slightly shy suddenly. _How out of character of me_, he thought, frowning. ''Okay, then. We'll have a quick introduction round first; So you tell us a bit about yourself, family, why you came here 'n' stuff and then everyone'll say their names and ask a question if they have one, alright?''

Al nodded and cleared his throat, obviosly uncomftable **(its just so embarrasing, not being able to spell such easy vocabulary)**.

''Uhhhmmm... Hi.'' He paused, thinking about what to say next, then deciding on the obvios.

''My name is Alex Rider, I'm from London aaand... I came here because-'' He stopped suddenly, only to continue a few seconds later.

''I came here because of family problems. I was able to get a nice place to stay here so I did and... Yeah, that's it, really.''

The woman standing next to him in front blinked, suprised at such a short introduction. She had thought the boy would be of the kind that looked good, talked much, and payed no attention in class but she seemed to have been wrong. She shook off her confusion with a clap of her hands as she turned back towards her students.

''Now we'll do he same. I'll be starting...

My name is Miss Pond. I like ice skating and am currently living with my brother in the south of San Francisco. I'll leave the questions to you for now. Next is-Amy?''

A pretty girl with dark, wavy hair and olive skin in the front of the room leaned forward in her seat. ''Hello, Alex. I'm Amy Bostons and I like swimming and singing. And my question is... How do ya like San Francisco up 'till now?''

''I only arrived yesterday, actually. But, I mean, it's great and, uhm, nice people and stuff.''

A murmur arrupted (**I just won't warn you anymore. If it's wrong, it's wrong.**) and Miss Pond had to strain her already rather stressed vocal cords quite a bit to speak up over the noise.

Once everybody had calmed down, the boy- short, with brown hair and an upturned nose that made him look a tiny bit selfish -who sat next to 'Amy' said, in a suprisingly high voice ''I'm Milan Brown and I come from Finland. What films do you like?''

The ex-spy looked thoughtfull for a moment, then answered steadily.

''Well, I really like the James Bond movies and also have a general tang **(no real word)** towards sci-fi or the occaisional documentary.''

He saw a girl whisper something to another a seat away and frowned, slighly upset.

''My name's Jeannine and I find the James Bond movies really fab, too. My question's... Are you single?''

That certainly brought Alex back to reality.

A small _hem-hem_ **(Umbrige! Nah.)** from near the back of the room had cought the attention of the majority of class.

Sabina Pleasure stood up, her eyebrows almost touching as she annonced ''_No._'' and sat back down, noting the relieved grin her foster brother shot her. She grimaced back. The rest of that 'lesson' was mostly uneventful until Peeta Shawning asked the question Rider had been dreading all along now.

''… What were the family problems you said soming about just now?''

Peeta looked at him, challenging almost, his gaze never breaking away from that of his potential pray. **(an evil peeta xD)**

Miss Pond winced at the obvios threat in the student's undertone. _If you don't anwser that, I am going to taunt you until you lie at my feet, sobbing out what you should have said long ago... I will break you and when you are begging me to kill you I won't take long, just end your miseries quickly, quietly._

Miss Pond shook her head. _I should stop reading so much action-filled literature, it's not helping my thinking process to improve quality._

''My legal guardian died. The car exploded, apparantly.''

If anyone had ever thought Peeta's glare was scary, it was nothing next to the new kid's smile. He looked a bit like the Joker from Batman, only differnt. The right side of his mouth hardly stretched at all while the left lips parted to reveal blood colored gums. The crazy smile didn't reach his eyes, thought. His eyes are those of an old man, constantly pursued by the grasping hands of death. Her grandfather had had eyes like that. When he had lost his will to live. He had told her mother he was ready, she shouldn't worry. He died the very next day.

Miss Pond found herself staring at the boy next to her, caught in a sticky spiders web of memories. She pinched her leg to get back focus. It was still. Nobody said anything, not even Ellen who was usually very talkative.

To the teacher's great relief, Rider had dropped his scary face and looked almost normal now. As normal as he could with no less than thirty-two people staring at him like in a daze.

**(pls ignore my wrong us school infos. They are all made up. I live in the eu, not even britain. So pft. Thought i should say, just incase anybody reviews and is like ''what r u writin this shit is so shit i don wanna go to a scol like tat u dork ur stoopid'' yepp. Also i'm thinking about what to write next. hm... btw You don't have to read all of these fat things. Ya know, authers notes. I mostly don not either. I know i make to many. I manly just need a break to think. Or to be really 'funny' about a name. Ahaha, no, no fun. Onwards now, i think i have an idea.)**

The ring of an electronic bell rescued him in the end. All the youngs shoveled out of the room quickly. A few glanced at Alex but most just ran, glad to escape the by now rather musty air in the room. Miss Pond also started packing her books.

Now it was only Sabina, Alex and Pond left. Sabina walked towards him, grinning from ear to ear. When she was right in front of him he slumped down, resting his cheek on her shoulder and groaned loudly.

''That was really terrible. Now I have the reputation of some crazy freak orphan or something. _Again._''

The girl laughed a very happy laugh.

''No, of course not, Al! They just don't get your humor. Not yet, anyway. Wait 'till they adjust and then everyone'll have fun when you make faces. Ah but I'm gonna kill Jeannine! How dare she flirt with you in front of the whole class!''

This time it was Alex' time to be amused. He pulled away from his girlfriend and chuckled.

Only then did he seem to notice Miss Pond standing behind her desk and watching them, the corners of her mouth rised slightly.

Again the smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. But he didn't look so lost now, standing there with his Pleasure.** (ahahaha, see what i did there? So veeeery entertaining...)**

Miss Pond watched them leave as she thought to herself

_I'm _very_ curious about where this is going..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next was sports/PE. Alex had hoped he could avoid it by saying he didn't bring any sports clothes, but for some reason the school provided just those.

A stout man with a large moustache handed him a dark blue bag. ''Thank you.'' Alex said, not really meaning it. The stout man didn't seem to notice and grinned back, showing crooked teeth. Alex turned and walked to the changing rooms as slowly as he could.

It wasn't enough thought, when he arrived, there were still a lot of boys hanging around and changing into the same white T-shirt and gray shorts.

Alex' heart sank.

T-shirts and shorts.

Yay.

As sluggishly as he could, he slid his long, thin fingers under the hem of his shirt. A boy, Tobias or something, left. Good.

Alex was almost pressed to the wall as he lifted it over his back. Another, Sebastian Formlo-blabla, also went out the door. Only fourteen left, how superb. Alex smirked at the words in his head.

_Time for Plan B..._

As quickly as he could, Alex slipped his off and the school's shirt on in one fluid motion. Nobody noticed.

_Well, that went surprisingly well._

He used the same tactic on his jeans and just hoped no one would say anything about the scars that littered his arms and legs. Of course he had a plausible excuse but he preffered not to lie on his first day already.

In the gym (**I managed an american word**) they all met together. Sabina had briefly explained that the principal had decided all classes have a boy-girl-mix once a week and another seperate lesson boys and girls.

This was the mixed one.

''Okay there, people, let's all be quiet for a minute now!''

Most turned toward the caller.

''So, today we're gonna do some runnin' an' then we're gonna split 'n' go outside or inside for som' fightin'!''

The main part of males grinned widely while Alex just shot Sabina an exasperated **(?)** look. She smiled back reassuringly (**?**).

Eight rounds around the gym, nothing to MI6' top spy who had been to hell on earth.

He hadn't even broken a sweat and the others were at least panting a little.

This was going to be interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what do you think? I'm going to at least finish this day. I was planning on publishing ('' '') it all in one but I'm fed up for now. I know it's boring and I go into muuuuuch to much detail but I just have to make this first day as realistic (*he-he*) as possible and if anyone wants, I can continue and add, like, an actual plot. I have a few ideas but I tend to run before I can walk, so... yeah, tell me ideas**

**I hate criticism. Can't even spell it. But I need it now so please go hard on me. **

**Review, fav, fol, whateva, please notice.**

**Yrs sincerely,**

**A Sranger 0.0**

**Ps: don't own any mentioned stuff except for my ocs, bye then**


End file.
